Phantom
You wanted a monster? You got one. Phantoms are a branch of Project Shadowblade that have been enhanced with Xel'Naga evolution technology. At first, Terran evolution had minimal priority to Vaul research as most efforts were focused on the Protoss and Zerg evolutionary growth. Another reason for the low priority rating was that Terran psionic potential was too low to be an outright threat compared to the chosen races. This did not mean that they were not interested. Because the infestation of Sarah Kerrigan yielding unforeseen results, the Vaul devoted a some of their resources into potential psionic Terran weaponry. After infiltrating Project Shadow Blade, they were impressed (as much as A.I.s can be) with the Terran's discovery and usage of Terrazine Gas. These Spectres were an unprecedented jump in projected evolutionary calculations of the Terrans. For this reason, the Operators redirected extra resources and efforts into developing a suitable counter to these elite Ghosts. Using Xel'Naga genetic manipulation technology coupled with Terrazine, the Vaul developed a third generation to the Terran's psychic family designated as Phantoms. Using hybridized Protoss technology, Phantoms possess some of the most advanced alien equipment ever developed. Among these technologies is a reverse engineered version of a Dark Templar cloaking device. Augmented by psi amplifiers, users become permanently invisible with no drain on energy reserves. This allows users to save their strength for other purposes. At the same time, Phantoms can draw on Void energies with modified Khaydarin crystals to replenish reserves more efficiently when not attacking. For personal defense, Phantoms are armed with prototype C-16 rifles. Made for especially to work in tandem with psionic individuals, these weapons can make entire battalions "disappear" in the hands of an expert. Like most rifles in the C-10 series, C-16 are often equipped with a low frequency under slung laser for pinpoint targeting during sniping and nuclear strike missions. According to legends accessed from the Terran hypernet, Ghosts and other paranormal beings are capable of creating localized decreases in temperature called Cold spots. Inspired by this theory, Phantoms began using different types of cryo-based weaponry. Settling on CRYO BURST grenades, enemy units and structures are flash frozen instantly by highly concentrated cryogenic fluid. Due to the debilitating effects sub-zero temperatures, most forms of circuitry is rendered inoperable making this equally effective against both biological and mechanical targets. Very effective in crippling enemy bases, Frozen buildings cannot function and have the resilience of glass armor against all forms of attack. Using resocialization programing in tandem with Xel'Naga psionic techniques, Phantoms form a crude psionic blade in their hands without using a focusing crystal. This functional imitation, while lacking in refinement, is nonetheless effective in RENDING anything coming in contact with it. Combined with their ADVANCED CLOAKS, Phantoms can phase through any barrier or group of enemies untouched before striking down targets. The only major flaw in this shortcut technique compared to the Protoss is the backlash of overuse. If done to long, users tend to drain their psionic reserves while overtaxing their physical forms. As such, it is often used to take down high priority targets or end an entire army as long as all enemies are accounted for. If one manages to escape notice, users will be left vulnerable to a fatal counterattack. Phantoms rarely let this happen with ESP training making it impossible for most threats to escape notice. Special abilities: *'ADVANCED CLOAK (passive)' - unit is permanently invisible to anything, but detectors. Unit also recharges energy 25% faster when not attacking or casting spells *'NUCLEAR STRIKE' - calls down a nuclear strike dealing 300 damage +200 vs buildings. Unit is cannot move while targeting, but can be ordered to "move away" *'CRYO BURST' - units and buildings within a 3X3 matrix are temporarily frozen. Affected units and buildings cannot move or attack while taking +20% extra damage. Effect lasts for 20 seconds *'REND' - After holstering their rifles and charging Psionic energy in their palms for 2 seconds while not taking damage, Phantoms attack with a melee energy blade dealing 100 damage for 10 seconds. Ignores armor and shields. Unit is phased from any normal attack. Once ability ends, unit is stunned for 8 seconds Campaign upgrades * PSI ROUND (passive) - one shot bounces three times to nearest enemy units * CLUSTER BOMB - substitutes nuclear strike for three missiles targeting three different areas Notes Inspirations: * Warcraft III: Frost Wyrm * Halo - Reach: Noble Six * Warner Bros./Silver Pictures: Demolition Man * Mass Effect 2: Cryo Blast * Naruto: Chidori Category:Annexed Terran Units Category:Terran